Christmas Chaos!/Transcript
(Scene opens on Artemis and Chimchar building a Butterfree out of snow.) Quincy: 'Quilava, do you think Artemis has gone nuts? ''(A snowball hits Quincy in the back of the head.) 'Artemis: '''Do you think I'm not mad? ''(This angered Quilava and fired a Flamethrower on Artemis's face. Artemis coughs up soot.) '''Athena: ''(She is reading and says nothing, but sniggered to herself.)'' (Aphrodite, Chili, Quincy, Ursie, Quilava, Turtwig, Artemis's Pansear and Chili's Pansear all laughed at Artemis's reaction of being fried by Quilava's Flamethrower.) Artemis: ''(thinking, voice breaking) This isn't funny!! ''(She runs off half-crying, Chimchar following her.) (Artemis's Pansear winked at Quincy. Artemis and Chimchar are running through the woods. Artemis sits down.) Artemis: 'Y'know what, Chimchar? We're gonna show 'em we can manage ourselves and ''aren't ''crazy. ''(Artemis threw a random stick, it bounced multiple trees, then heard a bonk from one of the girls.) 'Artemis: '''Jeez... Who was that? ''(Artemis rushed over to where the stick hit, and gasped in horror, all the Pokémon were in horror, even Quilava.) '''Artemis: ''(She hears footsteps in the snow and runs)'' (It revealed fire cloak surrounding Athena.) Quincy: ''(sarcastically to Artemis) Well done, Columbo! Thanks to your klutziness, you've angered Athena. ''(Artemis goes and climbs a tree with Chimchar. After staying in the tree for a few minutes, she hides) Quincy/Athena: ''(yelled in anger) ARTEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!? '''Artemis: '(She is still running and crashes smack into a tree, knocking her out.) Quincy: '''Where's that troublemaker? '''Aphrodite: '''Would you knock it off? Artemis was just mad because you called her crazy. '''Quincy: '''Yeah, but she accidentally ''whacked'' you with a stick, remember? '''Artemis: ''(yelling from offscreen) I can hear you! '''Artemis's Chimchar: '(also yelling from offscreen) ''Chimchar chim! (Me too!) '''Quincy: '''Oh come on, Its a kids show! ''(Artemis immediately jumps out from in the tree and tackles Aphrodite, who barely dodges it, Quincy also dodges it. Artemis nosedives into the ground.) Artemis: ''(muffled to the point where it's unintelligible) Get me out! Why do I always end up in the ground? ''(Athena looks at her disdainfully. A Diglett forcefully shoves Artemis out of the ground, causing her to accidentally knock Athena down.) Quincy: 'Oooh....boy! ''(Athena began to shake and rumble with fiery aura.) 'Artemis: '''I'm going to run now. ''(She runs off yelling, with Chimchar behind her.) (That night... Artemis is off by herself with Chimchar. They are staring at the night sky.) 'Artemis: '''Chimchar, do you ever feel useless? ''(The others were asleep, Quilava was relaxing between where Quincy and Athena were sleeping) '''Artemis: ''(She sneaks next to Athena, grabs her collar, and repeatedly and vigorously shakes her.)'' (Quilava was half-asleep but was getting suspicious) Quincy's Quilava: '"Quil Quil Quilava lava" (Artemis, what are you doing?) '''Artemis: '''Nothing... ''(She drops Athena) 'Quincy's Quilava: '"Quil Quil Quilava qui qui lava lava?" (Then why did you drop Athena?) (Artemis blushes and then runs off into the forest. Aphrodite wakes up and sees Artemis, deciding to follow her.) 'Quincy's Quilava: '"Quil lava?" ("You okay, Athena?") 'Athena: '''Yes, I believe I'll make a full recovery, Quilava. ''(She sees Aphrodite running off.) (worried) ''Aphrodite, where are you going?! '''Quincy's Quilava: '"Quil lava, Quilava quil quil quil quilava quil!" (There are dangerous Pokémon in there!) 'Athena: '''Quincy, wake up! ''(She shakes Quincy) (Cut to a small hill, where Artemis is sitting. She is, again, staring at the night sky. The only difference is that this time, her eyes are full of tears.) '''Quincy: ''(talking while half-asleep)'' Hmmmmf....five more minutes...... Athena: ''(She shakes Quincy more roughly) Wake up, wake up, wake ''up! Quincy: ''(yawns, while her eyelids half awake)'' Mmmm...what's the problem....Athena!? (Her Quilava and Athena began to explain) Athena: 'Artemis ran off and Aphrodite followed her. They ran off into the forest and there are all manner of Ursaring and Ariados in there! '''Quincy's Quilava: '"Quilava, Quilava quil quil!" (And more dangerous Pokémon!) (Cut to the same scene of Artemis. She sings this:) '''Artemis: ''(singing) So here I am All my crime on display Hot tears run down my face One last apology? A tragedy, destined to go alone There is no going home For the lost ones like me You can't know what it feels like Or how hard I have tried To hold on to who I am And how can I deserve this Dark prison that is soulless How can you understand? So long ago, but there was a day When we would play, but all that's changed Useless and hollow Still tried to reshape The world for the good destined to break I'm the one I couldn't save I'm the one I couldn't save I can't go back, it's too late It's too late So here we are Time to say our goodbyes Please take care of their lives Something I cannot do Like watching from the outside A monster grows in your mind Determined to weed out your friends So long ago but there was a day When we would play, but all that's changed Useless and hollow Still tried to reshape The world for the good destined to break I'm the one I couldn't save I'm the one I couldn't save ''(Meanwhile, Quilava, Quincy, Athena, Aphrodite and Chili were looking for Artemis) Aphrodite: 'ARTEMIS! CHIMCHAR! '''Athena: '''If this is your idea of humor, I don't get it! '''Quincy: '''Do something if you can hear us! ''(Chimchar comes along.) 'Artemis's Chimchar: '''Chim! Chimchar! (She's over here!) ''(Chimchar leads them to the same hill, and Artemis is sound asleep. Chili walks over and gently shakes her. Artemis, half-asleep, turns her head to face him. She smiles, fully awake, and throws her arms around Chili's neck.) (Quincy noticed Artemis was getting weaker, so she felt Artemis's forehead, and gasped) 'Quincy: '''Oh no, she's burning with a fever, and has a terrible cold. ''(Artemis sneezes into her mittened hands, proving Quincy's point. Aphrodite sends Turtwig.) 'Aphrodite: '''Turtwig, do you think you can find us some Chesto Berries? '''Aphrodite's Turtwig: '''Turtwig! (Sure!) ''(They carried Artemis inside) 'Artemis: '''I'm ''fine! ''I don't need any help! '''Aphrodite: '''Artemis, admit it to yourself: you're sick. '''Artemis: '''Please, nothin' I can't handle! ''(Quilava uses Flamethrower to light the fireplace) 'Athena: '''Artemis, rest is crucial to your recovery. '''Artemis: '''And what the f- What the heck does that mean? '''Aphrodite: '''It means you need to sleep. ''(Artemis groaned) 'Artemis: '''There are way too many more exciting and dangerous things to do, like making myself wings and flying off a cliff! ''(Quincy, Athena, Aphrodite, and Quilava began to sing) 'Aphrodite: '♪ Artemis, you need to calm down! ♪ 'Quincy: '♪ Don't let your fever get worse, ♪ '''Artemis: ''(spoken) Oh, Moltres, no! ''(She covers her head and ears with a pillow.) 'Quincy: '♪ "Quil lava lava quil quil lava" ♪ Category:Episodes when someone breaks the fourth wall Category:Episodes where someone's Pokemon egg hatches